


Sunday Morning

by SenatusConsultum (TheSenator)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed 3, F/M, Rainy Days, Reader-Insert, Waking Up, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenator/pseuds/SenatusConsultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You worry about Connor's upcoming trip on a rainy Sunday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

She was awakened by the loud rumble of thunder reverberating against the walls of the manor. She frowned. It was Sunday morning. Connor would be heading to Boston today, and he wouldn’t be back for three weeks.

She had offered to go with him, to be a friendly face in a city full of strangers, but he forbade it. It would be too dangerous, he said. She’d pouted then, and she was pouting now, but she’d never let him see her upset, especially on their last day together. His decision was final—when it came to her safety, Connor was unyielding. _Nothing_ could change his mind. She sighed a little too loudly, and then, realizing what she’d done, rolled over in bed to glance at him. She was relieved to see that he was still asleep.

 _Good,_ she thought.  _The longer he stays asleep, the better. Maybe the rain will keep him here a while longer, too._

She nestled closer to him. Connor’s bed was just barely big enough for both of them, though it would have been quite spacious if he wasn’t so huge. Connor was self-conscious about the fact that he took up so much mattress space, even after she assured him, time and again, that not only didn’t she mind, she loved sleeping so close to him. Connor was always warm, and she loved curling up against his broad, muscled body, especially on cold nights.

And rainy days.

 _Damn_. She was really going to miss him while he was gone.

Connor grunted softly and began to stir. She brushed his hair behind his ear and stroked his cheek as she stretched to press a soft kiss to his lips. He opened his eyes and slowly focused on her.

“Good morning,” he said to her. Lightning flashed in the window, followed almost immediately by a crash of thunder. Startled, Connor clutched her tightly against his chest.

She laughed. “I suppose. It’s really coming down out there.”

Connor wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of him effortlessly. He kissed her gently as he traced lines down her bare back.

“Then it is good that we are in here,” he said, smiling. His hand slid down to her behind and squeezed it gently.

“Does that mean that you aren’t leaving today?” she asked hopefully.

“No, I  _must_  leave today,” he said. “But I will wait to see if the storm passes. This way, we can spend the morning together.”

 She smiled. “We can do a lot together in a few hours, you know.”

Connor grinned as he rolled on top of her, his hips nestled between her thighs. He gave her a slow, passionate kiss, and then pressed his lips to her ear. “Yes, I know.”


End file.
